Glitter pens and burnt waffles
by Alohomoraize
Summary: It's father's day and poor Thor and Loki don't get the chance to sleep in.


Loki awoke to streams of annoying sunlight shining in his eyes. It seemed as if they took a strange delight on ruining any good opportunities for him to sleep in. Like today for example.

Also there was a strong scent of something burning. At first Loki figured it was Thor again who insisted on baking waffles for his family every morning, but failing miserably because he'd fall asleep again after having accomplished the first steps.

Wondering if he needed to step in so his home wouldn't be burned to the ground, he noticed Thor was still fast asleep lying next to him.

Before his sleepy mind had even gotten the time to process who the mysterious offender could be _then_, the door flew open and the two bandits entered his room. As well as the burned smell.

When the little boys noticed Loki was awake they shrieked happily, but then suddenly grew silent and carefully placed a tray on Loki's nightstand. He couldn't help smiling at the sight of burnt waffles on the tray and two glasses only half-filled with orange juice because the rest probably abandoned it during its trip to their bedroom. Smile broadening he watched how the boys created clones of themselves who silently made their way towards Thor's side of the bed while mimicking ninja moves throughout the entire journey.

He always felt a rush of pride seeing them up to no good.

When it wasn't directed at him, that is.

When the fakes arrived at Thor's side and the real ones had snuggled down next to Loki, the fakes simultaneously launched themselves at Thor's sleeping form with a loud roar and then almost instantly disappeared into thin air after a startled Thor - who apparently seemed to think frost giants invaded his home and were now trying to kill him – flung himself at them.

Which was actually true in a way, aside from the killing part.

'Are you ever not going to fall for that?' Loki said, smirking at the confused look Thor sent his way.

When realisation of what must have happened dawned on him, his eyes grew wide and he hugged the laughing kids at Loki's side.

´Don´t ever scare me like that again,´ he said and released them from his grip.

´Aren´t I getting a hug too?' Loki said, pouting.

'That is the consequence you face after teaching our kids how to do annoying magic tricks,' Thor said.

'Yes, bad daddy!' The boys shouted at Loki, but failed to be anywhere near to menacing since their comment earned them a tickle attack from said 'daddy'.

A low grumbling erupting from Thor's stomach saved the twins from more torture as Thor leaned over to reach for the tray on Loki's nightstand.

'You could've just asked, you know,' Loki said while Thor picked up the tray to set it in the middle of the bed.

'Thanks for the breakfast, boys,' Thor said and smiled at the beaming children who were obviously quite proud of themselves for making said breakfast.

The oldest of the boys – with a total of two whole minutes - took that moment to order the other to 'bring the thingies'.

After a little while he came back, holding something behind his back and giving something to his twin.

He then crawled onto the bed again and revealed the item previously hidden behind his back.

The item that wasn't wrapped up in packing paper but frost.

'What is it, papa? Can't open it?' Their youngest asked and smirked at Thor.

'You know I can't, sweetheart,' Thor said and after that the little boy made the frost disappear.

The boys beamed as it revealed a mug with the text 'I love papa' on it, written in glitter pens.

Thor grinned from ear to ear as threw the mug in all his enthusiasm on the ground.

'Another!' he shouted - meaning they should give Loki his present now - while he hugged his son.

When the mug broke into tiny little pieces on the ground the kids began to whimper.

'Uhm, Thor? Love?' Loki asked a Thor who was seemingly oblivious to their kids' demeanour.

As Thor released his son from his grip and looked questioningly at Loki, the sniffling became crying.

'Oh.' He said.

'Wonderfully phrased, love.' Loki said.

Before Thor had the chance to flood the boys with apologies, Loki used his magic to repair the mug and gave it back to Thor.

'You should leave the smashing for the big, green monster,' he said and they hugged the two boys tightly.

After the promise they'd get some ice-cream later on the day and they'd be allowed to play with Sleipnir, they calmed down and gave Loki his own mug.

'I love daddy.' It said.

'Happy mother's day' Loki said and leaned in to kiss Thor.

'Oh shut up' Thor said, but kissed him nevertheless.


End file.
